


it's no surprise

by deelinquent



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelinquent/pseuds/deelinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoyeon breaks into Jessica's apartment. Set shortly after Sicagate</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's no surprise

Hyoyeon has never been one to hold grudges. Her anger is explosive and sudden but it goes away just as quickly, leaving forgiveness and, sometimes - especially in this case - regret in its wake. 

One week isn’t exactly quick but considering the magnitude of what had happened with Jessica...well. 

Except Jessica isn’t around for her to drag into a hug and shove some ice cream into her protesting mouth so all can be forgiven. She’s in Hong Kong or in New York or somewhere Hyoyeon isn’t and that’s really inconvenient but she can’t really blame her. Not after what happened. 

And maybe if she lets herself think about it too much, that regret will linger and fester until it turns into something ugly but just ask about anybody, Hyoyeon’s never been known for giving too much thought into things. 

That’s probably the reason why she’s breaking into the Jung sisters’ apartment while Jessica is out of the country and Krystal is out filming her drama. But it’s not really breaking in when she has a key (‘borrowed’ from Jessica many months ago and never returned) and knows their security code, she reasons.

The apartment is a complete mess, just as she expected - Jessica and Krystal are both disorganized at the best of times - and she sets about cleaning after them. It’s what she does, what she’s always done, ever since hers and Jessica’s trainee days. The older girl tends to space out and leave her things everywhere and Hyoyeon just likes cleaning, not just when she’s drunk. It gives her some peace in her otherwise chaotic life. 

A place for everything and everything in its place, Seohyun always like to say because Seohyun is an old lady masquerading as a Kpop idol. 

She notes, with a small smile that threatens to collapse on itself, that the various pictures of Jessica with her and the other girls have been left up in their spots all over the apartment and she can’t help but wonder if they’re still up because Jessica just hasn’t gotten around to taking them down yet or if they’re still there for some other reason. 

And of course, Hyoyeon wouldn’t be Hyoyeon if she didn’t go snooping through their alcohol collection. She takes a picture of the sparse cabinet and sends it along with a text. _THIS is what you call your liquor cabinet?? I’m disappointed, Jung, I thought I taught you better. :( :( Will be stocking it from my own collection ASAP._

It’s not an apology, not by any conventional means, but it’s always been that way between them. Hyoyeon hopes that part hasn’t changed, even though everything else has. 

She doesn’t get a reply right away and she doesn’t expect one because unlike her, Jessica knows how to hold grudges. She remembers the Cold War of Summer 2011 and shivers just thinking of it. She finishes cleaning up the rest of the apartment and leaves a note on the fridge, reminding Krystal to eat something.

It takes almost two weeks before she gets a reply. 

_You’re the one who finished most of it in the first place, you creep._

And then an hour after that: _I’m getting in at 7 tonight. Come by with your dumb alcohol._

A second later: _Get the kind I like, too._

Hyoyeon grins wide despite the fact the kind of alcohol Jessica likes is the kind that's gonna set her back several hundred thousand won a bottle. It’s not forgiveness, not by any conventional means, but it’s always been that way between them and she's glad it hasn't changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks after Sicagate and it's been sitting in my fics folder ever since so I thought I'd finally post it. This has not been beta'd and I've only done a few edits so this is very rough.


End file.
